


Jessie's Girl

by KingofQuills



Series: Lumity but it's 80s/90s/2000s music [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lots of it, Lumity, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, O/C - Freeform, Swearing, bruh, but not really, i literally made him up just for this story, seriously i think i have a problem, yo wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/KingofQuills
Summary: Introducing her super cute friend to her crush was the worst mistake Amity ever made. Cause now they just might be dating.How will Amity cope?(i suck at summaries lmao)(Based off the song Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity but it's 80s/90s/2000s music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857625
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Jessie's Girl

Introducing him to Luz was a mistake.

He was nice, sure, and funny, and tall, and cute, and smart, and respectful - Fuck! He was the perfect guy for God’s sake! 

Amity had met Jessie in abominations class. They’d gotten paired together for some project, raise two abominations and make them do shit together, or something like that. He said he was new to Hexside, but she swore she’d seen him around before. 

At first, Amity wasn’t so sure she’d get along with him. He was funny, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 funny, too funny to be a hard worker. Amity was sure she was going to be the one carrying the whole project, while Jessie only put in minimal effort and cracked jokes.

But when it came time to actually work on the project, Amity found herself pleasantly surprised when he did his part without being told, or even asking for help. He did a damn good job, too. Hell, he even offered to help her with her half! 

Amity was taken aback, usually people like Jessie were slackers, but he…𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵.  
He was funny and chill 𝘢𝘯𝘥 hard-working at the same time! That was pretty much unheard of at Hexside. Long story short, they became friends pretty quickly.

That’s when she made the mistake of introducing him to Luz.

They hit it off right away, which wasn’t surprising. The whole reason Amity introduced him to Luz was because she’d figured they’d get along, but not this much, damn! Amity barely got to contribute to the conversation! But that’s good, right? That means they like each other. 

And they did. A little 𝘵𝘰𝘰 much for Amity’s liking. 

At first she wasn’t sure, they hung out a lot, like 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵, but that’s what friends do, right? It was totally platonic, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 

Then there were the looks Jessie would give Luz whenever Amity was around, like he wanted Luz to tell her something. '𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?’ 'Amity thought. ‘𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵! 𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵!’ 

Her suspicions were pretty much confirmed when she walked in on Luz when she was on the phone with him. She was blushing.

Luz had forgotten her lunch bag in the cafeteria at school, so Amity had decided to bring it to her. It beats going home, plus, she’d get to see Luz some more.

Amity 𝘮𝘢𝘺 have had a 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 crush on Luz, and she 𝘮𝘢𝘺 have been a little jealous, and a 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 bitter over the possibility that Luz and Jessie were dating, but- 

Oh who was she kidding, she was pretty much head over heels for Luz, and the thought of her dating 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘦, of all people, pissed her off. 

She spent most of her walk to the owl house grumbling to herself about Jessie, and how he wasn’t 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 cute. 

When she finally arrived, she was greeted by Hooty’s Loudass. She was able to avoid all his stories and riddles by saying she had something important to give to Luz, and that was enough for Hooty to let her in. 

She walked in, she could hear Luz talking in the living room.

Amity made her way into the living room to find Luz sitting on the couch, on the phone, presumably with Jessie. Amity didn't really catch what she was saying, she was too busy focusing on the fact that Luz was blushing. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

‘𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴!’ Amity thought, jealousy flowing through her. 

‘𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴! (𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘓𝘶𝘻 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘣𝘪 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵.) 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.'

“Amity! Hi!”

Amity was snapped out of her angry thoughts by Luz, who finally noticed she was there.

“What brings you here?” Luz asked cheerfully. 

“I…um, you left your lunch bag at school.” 

Amity held out the bag, it was light blue with little cat ears, it was cute, and it was so Luz

‘𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦.’ Amity thought.

“Oh, thank you!” 

Luz hopped up from the couch and walked over to Amity, taking the lunch bag from her hand.

“Was that Jessie?” Amity asked, struggling to sound casual.

“Oh, uh…yeah.”

Luz awkwardly laughed, she rubbed the back of her neck while avoiding eye contact with Amity, the blush returned to her cheeks.

“We weren’t really talking about anything.” Luz said quickly. 

“I see…” 

Amity’s feelings of jealousy were replaced by sadness. The girl she was practically in love with, was with someone else. She now understood the feeling that all those songs were talking about. And it fucking 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥. 

“…Amity?”

“Huh?” 

She’d zoned out again.

“I said, are we still on for tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Amity had just now remembered that Luz was supposed to come over tomorrow to help her study. 

‘𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵.’ Amity thought bitterly.

“Okay! See you then!” 

“Bye.” 

Before Luz could say anything, Amity turned and walked away. She thought about pausing at the door and apologizing for walking off so quickly, but decided against it. She knew if she spoke she’d cry. 

Once she was finally out of the house, and finally sure Luz wasn’t chasing after her. She allowed herself to cry. 

Amity didn’t usually develop crushes easily, but Luz was the only exception. In less than a month of knowing her, Amity had thought she was the cutest person alive. And now she was basically in love with the human. She hadn’t fallen this hard for someone since- 

‘𝘕𝘰.’

Amity tried to force the thoughts of her former best friend turned crush out of her head, but that only made it worse.

‘𝘈𝘴 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.’

When she finally made it home, she went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. If her parents were home she’d be in trouble, thank fuck they were away on business or something.

She threw herself onto the bed and allowed herself to cry even harder.

There was a knock at her door. 

“Mittens?”

‘𝘌𝘮’𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬!’

“You okay?” 

Amity struggled to steady her voice, she didn’t want Em to know she’d been crying.

“We heard your door slam.” 

‘𝘌𝘮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘌𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬!’

“I’m f-fine.” 

‘𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵! 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴!’

“Did the human reject you?” Ed asked. Which was followed by an ‘ow’, Em had probably elbowed him in his rib cage, as she always does when he says something stupid, which was a lot.

“Piss off!” Amity shouted back through tears. “How’d you even know I liked her?” 

“It’s kinda obvious.” Em replied.

Amity was silent, she didn’t know what to say. 

“Well did she?” Ed asked again. Em elbowed him again.

“For fucks sake, will you two just leave me alone!” Amity yelled.

“Alright, we’re leaving, geez.” Ed said. 

After their footsteps faded, Amity closed her eyes. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Luz and Jessie, and what they probably did together when was she wasn’t around. There was no point in trying to force them out, that 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 worked.

Amity felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“I wish that I had Jessie’s girl…” She whispered to herself.

♡♡♡♡♡

Amity didn’t go to school the next day, she told Em she didn’t feel good, hoping her big sister would take the hint. She did, not that Em would’ve cared if Amity went to school or not. 

Normally, Amity would’ve dreaded the thought of missing school but today was an exception, she didn’t want to deal with Luz and Jessie and whatever the hell they’d be doing when she wasn’t looking. 

After spending all morning in bed, Amity got up to take a shower. It really helped her feel less shitty.

‘𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳?' She thought. 

She made her way back to her room, where she got dressed, and proceeded to flop down on her bed, face first.

Ed or Em, hell maybe it was even both of them, knocked on her door.

“Go away, asshole.” Amity called out. She was 𝘯𝘰𝘵 in the mood for their bullshit.

“Uh…Amity, this is Luz…”

“Aw shit.” She grumbled. She’d once again forgotten that Luz was supposed to come over today to study.

“Well this is just fuckin’ perfect.” Amity mumbled, as she rolled out of bed.

As she walked to her bedroom door, it occurred to her that she probably should’ve brushed her hair.

Before letting Luz in, she combed her hands through her hair. She managed to somewhat tame it. 

“Sorry, I thought you were one of my siblings.” Amity said as she opened the door.

Luz gave her a small smile. “It’s fine.”

Right away, Amity could tell something was up. Luz wasn’t acting like her normal self, she was quiet, since when was Luz quiet? 

“Can I come in?” Luz asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

Amity stepped to the side, she kept her eyes low. She had a feeling Luz had something to tell her, something she wasn’t going to like.

Once Luz was in her room, Amity closed the door, it would be better if Emira and Edric didn’t hear any of this.

“Your Brother and Sister let me in.” Luz said.

“I mean, yeah they’re the only other people here.” Amity responded. She looked up, Luz smiled gently at her again.

‘𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺.’

“You weren’t at school today, is everything alright?” Luz asked. Her voice was gentle.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I had a headache.” Amity replied stoically.

“Yeah, funny story…” Luz began. “When your brother and sister answered the door…And I told them you and I were supposed to study together today, Edric said ‘Oh, so you just had to break her heart now, did you?’”

‘𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬!’

“So…what was that all about?” 

Amity had just now realized Luz was looking at her, awaiting an answer. 

Amity could feel all these emotions welling up inside her, anger, jealousy, fear, sadness, shame. They threatened to spill out of her in the form of tears.

In that moment, Amity decided she was going to tell Luz the truth about everything, there was no use in lying to her she’d see right through that, plus it would probably be healthier for Amity if she got everything off her chest.

Amity hung her head in shame.

“Well…” She started.

“Yesterday I came home crying, and Ed asked me if it was because you rejected me, because he knows…”

Tears threatened to spill out over her cheeks.

“He knows what?” Luz asked. Her tone was somehow even more gentle than before. 

“He knows that I have a really big crush on you Luz,” Amity was crying now.

“I’ve been crushing on you for a really long time, but I never told you because I’m pretty sure you’re with Jessie and-“

“Wait, what?” Luz interrupted. “Amity, you think I’m together with Jessie?”

Amity looked up…wait, was Luz actually 𝘯𝘰𝘵 dating Jessie? Was she just being paranoid? It wouldn’t have been the first time Amity had gotten all worked up over nothing.

“Y-Yeah, I mean…” She stuttered. “You two are always hanging out together, and whenever I’m around he’s always looking at you like he’s expecting you to say something. And when I came over to The Owl House yesterday, you were on the phone with him, and you were blushing, plus you were being super secretive and…I didn’t know what else to think.”

Although Amity wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from Luz, it sure as hell wasn’t giggling.

“Oh Amity,” Luz gave Amity a smile that put butterflies in her stomach.

“I mean yeah, Jessie and I do hang out a lot, but that doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

Amity could only stare at Luz, she had absolutely no idea what to say.

“And yeah, there is something Jessie wants me to tell you, but it’s not that we’re together.”

Amity’s heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to explode.

Luz continued.

“Truth is, when you walked in on me while I was on the phone with him, we were talking about something. I was telling him all about you and how you’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen.”

Amity’s heart skipped a beat.

“He’s been telling me to ask you out, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same.”

The two girls stood there for a moment, Luz was smiling at Amity, while Amity could only stare. Luz opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get anything out, Amity threw her arms around her neck and smashed their lips together. The kiss caught Luz so off guard that she stumbled back into the door.  
Once she actually processed what was happening, Luz closed her eyes and kissed back.  
Amity felt Luz’s body stiffen, her arms wrapped around her waist.

The two were so enthralled in the kiss that neither of them heard the knocking.

“You guys better be keeping it PG in there.”

Amity tore her lips away from Luz’s.

“Edric! Fuck Off!” She yelled. Luz could only laugh.

“Just making sure.” Edric said before walking off.

“You know, this reminds me of a song my mom used to play all the time.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s from the 1980s, it’s by this guy named Rick Springfield, my mom used to have a crush on him I don’t know why, he’s not even that cute.” Luz rolled her eyes at the mention of her Mother’s crush.

Amity giggled. “What’s it called?”

“I think it’s called ‘Jessie’s Girl’ it’s about this guy that’s in love with his friend’s girlfriend.” 

“Sound’s fitting,” Amity rested her head on Luz's chest. “We should listen to it sometime.”

“We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy, this...actually didn't take that long. i wrote it in like, three days and i'm suuuper happy with with how it turned out. just an fyi while copy and pasting this to my ao3, my loptop didn't copy the slanted text so i had to add it in using a italic text generator, so yea the slanted text might be fucky, if it is, im sorry, yeah I made amity swear a LOT in this ik, I have my own headcannon that due to the stress of being top student, and dealing with her parents, amity has developed a bad habbit of swearing alot (or maybe I'm just projecting) but anyway hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments are apprcatied :)
> 
> fun fact: my mom used to have a crush on rick springfield.
> 
> Edit: fuck my terrible spelling lol


End file.
